Pequeños Grandes Secretos
by Ashamtly
Summary: "...se vio incapaz de continuar con las palabras que iba a decir, pues frente a él se hallaba una criatura que jamás creyó volvería a ver y mucho menos en este mundo...", "aquella creatura de sus pesadillas que ahora se encontraba frente a él, era…" CAP2
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, así que espero que les guste..., como soy nueva en todo esto de escribir fanfics, espero contar con su apoyo y criticas constructivas (pese a que me digan que estas no existen n.n jeje), ya que me gusta mucho leer y escribir y por primera vez me estoy animando a dejar que alguien más lea lo que escribo jeje, en fin gracias de antemano^^.**

¡AH! y antes de que se me olvide, Digimon no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera... ¬¬ jeje, se los dejo a su imaginación

**

* * *

**

PEQUEÑOS GRANDES SECRETOS

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO DE NUEVO!- grito furioso un joven de unos 15 o 16 años de edad, de tez pálida, cabello negro azulado (amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo alta, que dejaba caer unos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro), impresionantes ojos azul zafiro, y que vestía con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, tenis blancos y camisa blanca.

Y YO NO PUEDO CREER EL ESCANDALO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- respondió igual de molesto un señor de mas o menos 40 años, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros (ocultos detrás de una gafas), que vestía un elegante traje oscuro de ejecutivo, con corbata azul marina y camisa blanca – NO ENTIENDO CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA, SABIAS QUE ESTE DÍA LLEGARIA TARDE O TEMPRANO, ASI QUE ¿POR QUÉ ME DISCUTES ESTO?-

¿ACASO ESTAS BROMEANDO?- grito el joven al parecer aún más furioso (lo cual hasta ese momento parecía imposible)- QUE CUÁL ES MI PROBLEMA, TE DIRE CUAL ES MI PROBLEMA, ESTOY HARTO, ESTOY HARTO DE TI Y TU ESTUPIDO TRABAJO QUE NOS TIENE MUDANDO POR TODO EL MALDITO JAPON- grito el colérico joven ojiazul

CUIDA TU LEGUAJE- le ordeno el señor al chico, en cuanto vio que una mujer de cabello corto castaño, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rojo y un suéter blanco encima y un pequeño de más o menos 4 años de edad con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel, que vestía con una camisa manga larga blanca y un overol de azul oscuro con una chamarra pequeña roja con guantes, gorro y bufanda del mismo color, bajaban por las escaleras a donde ellos discutían – y compórtate, honestamente no entiendo porque estas tan molesto, después de todo hemos estado viviendo aquí durante 4 años- continuo discutiendo el señor en voz baja pero con un tono severo.

Y esa es tu excusa- comento incrédulo el joven, con su voz llena de rencor – solo porque llevamos 4 años viviendo aquí, crees que debería de estar emocionado ante la idea de mudarnos de nuevo-

Nunca antes te había importado- reclamo el señor

¡Siempre me ha importado!- reclamo el joven alzando un poco la voz. Causando que el pequeño de 4 años se ocultara tras su madre

¡Entonces por que no te habías quejado antes!- exigió saber el señor, también alzando la voz

PORQUE ESTA VEZ NO QUIERO IRME- grito el joven de nuevo, haciendo que el pequeño que se ocultara tras su madre, dando un pequeño saltito del susto

Mami…- murmuro el niño quedamente con ojos llorosos, de lo cual tanto el joven ojiazul y el señor con quien discutía se percataron inmediatamente, volteando a ver como la mamá del pequeño lo consolaba, olvidándose momentáneamente de su discusión.

Vez lo que has provocado- le reclamo el señor al chico después de unos minutos, el cual sintiéndose culpable e incomodo por haber hecho llorar al niño, se dio media vuelta con dirección a la puerta

¿a donde vas?- pregunto el señor

Afuera- respondió el joven sin inmutarse, tomando su charra negra del perchero cercano a la puerta

KOUJI, NO TE…- fue lo ultimo que escucho el joven tras salir de la casa, cerrando la puerta fuerte y firmemente, sorprendentemente sin azotarla

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

"_Uno creería que después de todo lo ocurrido en el digimundo y haber vencido a lucemon, las cosas serian más fáciles al volver al mundo real"_ pensaba con pesadez Kouji, mientras caminaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve, sin mirar a donde iba.

a Satomi no le va hacer gracia que saliera de esa forma- murmuro – en especial porque no me traje siquiera unos guantes…- murmuro una vez más, frotando sus manos para así tratar de hacerles recobrara algo de calor, y después meterlas en los bolsillos de su chamarra – y porque le prometí que no lo volvería a hacer-

"_pero estaba tan enojado que…" _pensó Minamoto sin dejar de caminar.

El joven ex guerrero legendario de la luz, no tenia ni la más remota idea de a donde iba, solo sabía que tenía que alejarse de su casa y de su padre, o de lo contrario las cosas se habrían puesto horribles.

"_tenia mucho tiempo que no discutía con papá de esa forma"_ pensó nuevamente para después dejar salir un suspiro lleno de frustración y un deje de tristeza, mientras miraba la nieve caer del las nubes…, tratando de tranquilizarse.

En realidad estaba enojado con su padre por lo ocurrido, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, la verdad es que se encontraba aún más enfadado consigo; pues muy a su pesar, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, de entre todas las cosas sin sentido que había dicho su padre, había unas cuantas que si lo tenían y eran muy ciertas. Debió haber esperado todo esto, después de todo no se trataba de algo nuevo.

por eso no quería tener amigos- murmuro tristemente, al empezar a cruzar un puente y detenerse justo en medio para ver los autos pasar por debajo, la nieve caer y el sol ocultarse. – por que sin importar a donde vaya, si me gusta el lugar, cuantos amigos haga o cuanto tiempo pase…, al final… siempre llega la hora de la despedida- siguió reflexionando el joven ojiazul, al recargar sus brazos (cruzados) sobre el barandal y su cabeza sobre estos.

Sin embargo, aún teniendo todo esto en mente, Kouji no podía evitar sentirse molesto ante el anuncio de su padre; pues tras 4 años de vivir en Shibuya, los Minamoto se mudarían de nuevo…

dentro de 2 meses…-

Kouji debía admitir que su padre tenía razón al decir que nunca antes se había quejado de las mudanzas, salvo por una ocasión cuando tenia 9 años y se había hecho amigo de…, bueno ese no era el punto, el punto era que si bien a Kouji nunca le había emocionado mucho la idea de mudarse, también era cierto que tampoco le había interesado mucho si se iban o no, pero esta vez era diferente, en esta ocasión el joven ex guerrero de la luz, tenía mucho que perder…

estoy cansado…- murmuro a la nada, sin levantar su cabeza de la cuna entre sus brazos, no le había mentido a su padre. Estaba cansando, cansado de las mudanzas, de terminar de empacar solo para tener que empacar de nuevo, de acostumbrarse a una casa para después tener que acostumbrarse a otra, de ser siempre el chico nuevo en la escuela, pero sobre todo de las despedidas – y no quiero irme- susurro, para después enderezarse y seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Pero sobre todas las cosas, Kouji no quería mudarse, porque al hacerlo dejaría atrás a sus amigos y su familia…, y por familia el joven se refería a Tomoko y Kouichi, su mamá y su hermano.

El joven ex guerrero de la luz no quería alejarse de su madre y su hermano, mucho menos con tan poco tiempo de haberlos conocido (pues 4 años no son gran cosa después de pasar 11 sin saber de ellos), y eso sin duda pasaría al mudarse; pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle a su padre, mucho menos frente a Satomi (su madrastra) y Satou.

dudo mucho que Kouichi y los demás vayan a tomarlo bien- pensó en voz alta Minamoto – a Takuya sobre todo no le va a hacer gracia, es más, capaz y se le ocurre reclamarle a mi padre- el joven sonrió un poco ante esa imagen mental, aunque la sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, deteniéndose de golpe al ver a donde lo habían llevado sus pasos – la estación de trenes…- murmuro con cierta melancolía, para después caminar y sentarse en una banca y ver los trenes pasar.

Había poca gente en la estación, talvez por el clima, tal vez porque ya estaba oscureciendo, o tal vez porque la mayoría de la gente estaba preparándose para la cena de navidad, tal y como su familia lo estaría haciendo de no ser porque había discutido con su padre…

si tan solo no tuviera que mudarme…- suspiro con pesadez, comenzando a resignarse ante lo inevitable

"_Quizás…"_ pensó Kouji _"quizás estoy sacando las cosas de proporción, el hecho de que tenga que irme, no quiere decir que necesariamente pierda contacto con mis amigos, o que no pueda verlos de vez en cuando durante las vacaciones…"_ trato de convencerse a si mismo _"pero no será lo mismo, y además, ya lo has intentado antes sin éxito alguno ¿recuerdas?"_. Lastimablemnete Kouji no era una persona ingenua, por lo tanto, sabía que aquello no daría resultado, _"a veces apesta tener una mentalidad demasiado racional y analítica"_.

tal vez podría hablar con papá, para pedirle que no nos mudemos hasta que termine el año escolar- pensó en voz alta – pero… es probable que sus jefes le hayan impuesto la fecha en que debe reportarse a trabajar a su nueva oficina…, y si le pido que deje que al menos yo me quede hasta entonces- Kouji considero la idea unos minutos más, antes de desecharla – no, no dejaría que me quedara solo o en casa de un amigo todo ese tiempo, y la casa de mamá y Kouichi no es una opción, no al menos que le diga a papá que se de ellos y los he estado viendo durante los últimos 4 años…, y no hay forma de que pueda hacerlo- suspiro resignadamente.

Era curioso, y hasta gracioso en una forma un tanto retorcida.

Una de las primeras cosas que Kouji había planeado hacer en cuanto volvieran del digimundo, aparte de conocer a su madre y regalarle las flores a Satomi y decirle mamá por primera vez, había sido tener una fuerte discusión con su padre y reclamar saber porque le había mentido todos estos años al decir que su madre estaba muerta.

pero… al final de cuentas no pude hacerlo- susurro el joven ojiazul, mientras veía los trenes pasar

Aún recordaba ese día con claridad, la angustia y dolor que había sentido al creer que su hermano estaba muerto, que no lo volvería a ver, que después de haberlo recuperado tras tanto tiempo, lo había perdido de nuevo.

y después, leowemon me dijo que seguía con vida- sonrió un poco Kouji al recordar aquel día

_**/ FLASH BACK/**_

_**Corría con desesperación por los pasillos sin ver nada en realidad, escuchaba pasos frenéticos de otras personas corriendo al igual que el, pero ni siquiera podía ver a quienes corrían a su lado, aunque estaba casi seguro de que eran Takuya y los demás.**_

_**Todo era confuso en si, como si a su alrededor solo hubiera una masa indistinguible de sonidos y colores, pues su cerebro parecía ser incapaz de procesar algo que no fuera Kouichi, Kouichi, tenía que llegar con su hermano, tenía que verlo.**_

_**No sabía muy bien que era lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era la voz de leowemon diciéndole que su hermano seguía vivo, y la puerta del elevador abriéndose, lanzándolos de vuelta al mundo real, en la estación de Shibuya. Fuera de eso lo demás carecía de sentido, no recordaba haber salido de la estación, ni como habían llegado al hospital, ni siquiera quiso reparar en cómo sabía que su gemelo estaba en ese hospital, solo lo sabía, así como sabía que su hermano se hallaba detrás ese par de puertas.**_

_**no puede pasar- le pareció escuchar a alguien decirle, a la vez que unos brazos trataban de detenerlo, pero no les presto atención, y simplemente se solto de ese agarre con un rápido movimiento, sin perder tiempo.**_

_**Kouichi lo necesitaba, Kouichi.**_

_**¡KOUICHI!- grito irrumpiendo en la sala de terapia intensiva, solo para hallar a su hermano tendido en una camilla, con todos esos cables y doctores rodeándolo, además de la mascarilla que trataba de ayudarle a respirar. Y poco después, su mundo se derrumbo, todo se congelo, porque el corazón de Kouichi no latía, el desfrivilador no tenia efecto, y los doctores…**_

_**Hora de muerte…-**_

_**¡NO!- grito, sin escuchar a los doctores, corriendo a lado de su hermano, para sostener su mano –Kouichi, soy yo, Kouji, aquí estoy, Kouichi por favor abre los ojos, Kouichi… por favor- suplico a su hermano despertar, y al no ser escuchados sus ruegos, unas lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, una de las cuales cayo sobre la fría piel de la mano de su hermano.**_

_**Y entonces lo sintió…, esa calidez que solía acompañarlo junto con el espíritu de lobomon, aquella luz que hacia que todo resplandeciera, aquel poder que alejaba las tinieblas, el dolor y el temor. Vagamente escucho los digivice sonar ( los cual después le dijeron, volvieron a ser simples celulares, tras hacer un milagro), pero nada de eso importo, porque casi inmediatamente después, la flácida mano que sostenía cobro fuerza y sujeto la suya firmemente.**_

_**Kou...ji- escucho una voz muy conocía susurrar débilmente, solo para mirar la camilla y encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azules, iguales a los suyos mirarlo con parpados entreabiertos con cansancio**_

_**KOUICHI- grito lleno de alegría, sin poder creerlo, para después abalanzarse sobre su hermano y abrazarlo fuertemente, y a la vez con cuidado, sin querer dejarlo ir, siendo ligeramente consciente de las felices exclamaciones de sus amigos en la entrada de la sala, quienes, al poco rato, también se abalanzaron sobre ellos **_

_**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**_

y entonces los médicos nos echaron- recordó Kouji con una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar la indignación de Takuya, y los reclamos de Zoe y JP porque los dejaran quedarse.

Al final de cuentas, habían tenido que esperar en la sala de espera válgase la redundancia, a que les dieran noticias de Kouichi.

El joven ex-guerrero de la luz, recordaba particularmente como todos se habían negado a dejarlo solo esperando, cuando les recordó que lo mejor sería que volvieran con sus familias, antes de que los preocuparan más, ante lo cual cada uno respondió: "_Ni creas que te dejaremos solo"_, para después llamar a sus respectivos padres y contarles que un muy buen amigo suyo había sufrido un accidente y estaban en el hospital esperando noticias de el.

y ese día también fue… la primera vez que vi a mamá…- murmuro el peliazul echando su cabeza hacia atrás para así recargarla sobre el respaldo de la banca en la que estaba sentado, y dejar de esta forma unos copos de nieve caer sobre su rostro mientras la veía caer…

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_**Estaba saliendo de la habitación de Kouichi, a la cual había entrado después de que los doctores hubieran declarado que su gemelo se encontraba bien y podía recibir visitas; cuando la vio.**_

_**Era idéntica a la mujer de la foto que tenía, cabello largo negroazulado como el suyo y de su hermano, y los mismos ojos que los suyos…, tez pálida, medianamente alta, llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca, además de sostener en su mano derecha un monedero negro.**_

_**Se veía tensa, su cuerpo estaba rígido con preocupación, y su rostro reflejaba angustia. Lo cual era de esperarse, después de todo, su hijo estaba internado en el hospital.**_

_**Kouji sabía que debía esconderse antes de que lo viera, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no obedecía a su cerebro, pues frente a el, por primera vez en muchos años, se hallaba su madre, a quien tanto había extrañado y creyó jamás podría ver a no ser que fuera en sueños…**_

_**Kouji salio de su ensoñación, en cuanto escucho los pasos de su madre dirigirse en su dirección, por lo tanto corrió por los pasillos y se escondió tras una esquina, observando a su mamá entrar a la habitación de Kouichi.**_

_**La verdad es que ocultarse de su madre no le hacia mucha gracia, pero era necesario, pues por mucho que quisiera, no podía permitir que lo viera, después de todo se lo había prometido a Kouichi.**_

_**porque accedí a semejante cosa**__**…- susurro molesto, a pesar de que sabia a la perfección cual era la razón – **__**hermanos mayores manipuladores**__**- murmuro**_

_**Así era, había sido engañado, embaucado y manipulado, simplemente no había otra forma de ponerlo, y nada más y menos que por su propio hermano**_

_**y luego se la pasaba preguntándose porque le había tocado el digispirit de la oscuridad- farfullo molesto**_

_**Kouichi en verdad podía ser todo un manipulador cuando se lo proponía, o de lo contrario no habría usado esa carita de perrito apaleado a punto de morir, para convencerlo de no dejarse ver por su madre aún. Alegando con ojos brillosos apunto de derramar lágrimas que siempre (bueno desde que se entero de que tenía un gemelo), había tenido la ilusión de que cuando los reuniera a mamá y a él, esto ocurriría en un hermoso parque, con el sol brillando (sin importar que estuvieran en medio de la temporada de lluvias) y las risas de niños como música de fondo. Mamá lloraría de felicidad al igual que ellos dos, y se darían los tres un fuerte y emotivo abrazo (palabras de Kouichi, no las suyas).**_

_**Ciertamente Kouji no entendía porque Kouichi había puesto esa cara, no era como si con esa triste mirada sobre actuada, y labios torcidos al borde de un muy fingido llanto fueran a convencerlo, nop, definitivamente no, a Kouji Minamoto nada lo doblegaba, solo había accedido por el bien de su madre (después de todo no le haría nada bien recibir otro infarto al ver a su segundo hijo, mientras el primero estaba en el hospital gracias a un accidente causado indirectamente por el susodicho segundo hijo), y no por el inmaduro intento de manipulación de su hermano mayor, de cara triste, ojos llorosos, labios torcidos, mirada suplicante….. A quien engañaba, Kouichi era un maldito manipulador que sabía a la perfección que Kouji no le negaría absolutamente nada (pues por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, desde su encuentro en el digimundo, Kouji había sido incapaz de negarle algo a su gemelo), y lo estaba aprovechando.**_

_**Kouji observo una vez más desde lejos a su madre, hasta que esta entro a la habitación de Kouichi, y se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la sala de espera, para así hablar con sus amigos, y decirles que su mamá había llegado y ya podían irse.**_

_**Probablemente los chicos seguirían rehusándose a dejarlo solo, pero una vez les garantizara que el también se marcharía, seguramente no habría problema, se había hecho tarde y de seguro su papá y Satomi estarían preocupados.**_

_**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**_

Y efectivamente tanto su padre, como Satomi habían estado muy preocupados, además de furiosos en el caso de su papá, pero eso se resolvió rápidamente, en cuanto el joven ex-guerrero de la luz, le regalo el ramo de flores que le había comprado a Satomi, y la llamo mamá por primera vez…

pasaron tantas cosas ese día, y estaba tan cansado que… simplemente olvide mi enojo con papá, y olvide reclamarle lo de Kouichi y mamá…- recordó en voz alta Minamoto aun mirando el cielo, para después bajar la mirada y seguir viendo lo trenes pasar – a la mañana siguiente lo recordé, y me levante con todas las intenciones de exigirle una explicación pero entonces…-

¡HERMANO!- grito un niño pequeño a lo lejos, corriendo en dirección a Kouji con un brazo en alto, el cual se levanto de golpe de donde estaba sentado

¿Satou?- exclamo el ojiazul sorprendido, recibiendo entre sus brazos al niño, que literalmente se le lanzo encima - ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto el ojiazul tomando al niño en brazos

Te seguí- anuncio felizmente el pequeño, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de su hermano mayor

Por favor, dime que mamá y papá saben donde estas, y están por aquí cerca- suplico Kouji

Etto…- murmuro el pequeño con una mirada inocente (demasiado inocente en opinión de Kouji), a la vez que chupaba su dedo índice con cierto nerviosismo

Satou… cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no puedes simplemente salir de la casa así como así, sin decirle nada a nadie, o peor aun solo, mucho menos a estas horas- reprendió Kouji al pequeño, depositándolo en el suelo, e hincándose para estar más o menos a su altura y poder verlo a los ojos mientras le llamaba la atención

Pero… tu lo hace todo el tiempo hermano- respondió Satou confundido, ante lo cual Kouji no pudo más que suspirar, pues su hermanito tenía razón _"tienes que ser más responsable Kouji, recuerda que tu eres su ejemplo a seguir"_ recordó las palabras de su padre, _"odio cuando tiene razón"_ pensó el peliazul.

Eso es verdad, pero recuerdas lo que te dije la ultimas que esto paso- pregunto Kouji

Hmmm…- el niño pareció pensarlo por unos minutos – que haga como tu dices y no como tu haces- anuncio el pequeño, al parecer contento de haber recordado las palabras de su hermano mayor

Entonces…- pregunto Kouji, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermanito - ¿Por qué no lo haces?- pregunto Kouji con verdadera curiosidad, después de todo si su hermanito lo recordaba, no entendía por que seguía haciéndolo

Es que no lo entiendo- protesto el niño molesto, cruzándose de brazos, como queriendo exigirle a su hermano mayor, que le explicara la situación. _"es verdad, Satou detesta cuando hay algo que no puede entender, cosa que para ser un niño de 4 años no pasa seguido"_ medito un momento el ex–guerrero de la luz riendo un poco al ver al pequeño torcer los labios

Esa frase quiere decir que es mejor que hagas lo que te digo, y no lo que hago- respondió pacientemente el ojiazul

¿por qué?- pregunto sin entender muy bien el pequeño

Por que… es mejor de esa manera- respondió Kouji después de pensarlo un momento – por que todavía eres un niño, y… hay cosas que yo hago que tu no debes hacer aun o jamás… (murmuro) o podrías lastimarte ¿entendiste?-

Y tu no quieres que me lastime- afirmo más que preguntar el pequeño

Exacto- respondió Kouji, feliz de haber dejado eso en claro

Por eso siempre me cuidas- respondió Satou, muy seguro de lo dicho

Sí…- respondió Kouji algo apenado, volteando a ver hacia otro lado

Hermano- llamo Satou, haciendo que su hermano lo mirara de nuevo – eres el mejor hermano del mundo- sonrió el pequeño, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano, para después abrazarlo por el cuello (Kouji seguía hincado) y acurrucarse en su pecho.

Kouji por su parte, quien rechazaría dicha muestra de afecto si proviniera de cualquier otra persona (excepto tal vez Kouichi, aunque eso sería realmente avergonzarte), acepto el abrazo y cargo al peque en brazos, dispuesto a regresar a casa.

Pero justo cuando volteo a ver los trenes pasar una última vez, la vio..., estaba del otro lado de las vías y era justamente como la recordaba, pequeña de ese color verde agua de piel y aquella ropa que parecía un traje de una sola pieza azul claro, era ella, no podía estar equivocado era… Ranamon…

El joven ex–guerrero de la luz, sostuvo con más fuerza a su pequeño hermano entre brazos (el cual tenía su rostro sobre su hombro, mirando así atrás, siendo así incapaz de ver a Ranamon), sin poder creer aquello que veía, ¿era realmente Ranamon o se trataba de una alucinación? y ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí?

Las preguntas de Kouji fueron respondidas en cierta forma cuando la digimon de un salto apareció frente a el.

**porque no nos salvaste-** reclamo la guerrera legendaria del agua con una mirada llena de tristeza y resentimiento

¿qué...- tratado de preguntar Kouji sin entender a que se refería, pero fue interrumpido

**Porque solo lo salvaste a él, y a nosotros nos abandonaste-** reclamo aun más molesta la digimon

No entiendo de que…- trato una vez más de preguntar el ojiazul, tratando de entender

**Se supone que tu nos salvarías- **acuso Ranamon

Por eso te digo que no entiendo de que…-

**La pagaras caro Kouji Minimoto, todos sufrieran por tu culpa, por habernos abandonado-** y con esto dicho ranamon salto de nuevo al otro lado de las vías

¡ESPERA!- grito Kouji, sosteniendo a Satou con un brazo mientras alargaba el otro, como queriendo detener a Ranamon – POR ESO TE DIGO QUE NO ENTIENDO…-

**Nos abandonaste, se supone que tu nos salvarías pero nos abandonaste, ahora todos sufrirán y cuando estés con nosotros, no podrás abandonarnos otra vez, no podrás regresar jamás…-** escucho murmurar a Ranamon, pero frente a el, al otro lado de la vía ya no se hallaba Ranamon, en lugar de ella, había una chica más o menos de su misma edad, con cabello castaño largo, vestido blanco y vacíos ojos miel –** nos abandonaste, se supone que nos salvarías pero nos abandonaste, ahora todos sufrirán, y tu no nos volverás a dejar-** y con esta última frase tras pasar un tren la misteriosa chica desaprecio, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, dejando a un Kouji Minamoto muy confundido, quien aún sostenía en brazos a su dormido hermano pequeño, el cual misteriosamente había caído en un sueño profundo, tras la aparición de Ranamon…

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**¿Continuara?**_

* * *

¿Entonces?, ¿qué les parecio? espero que les haya gustado este primer cápitulo porque no puedo esperar a escribir el que sigue jeje, sí hay algun error en los hechos que escribi en los flash backs, por favor disculpenme, es que tiene años que no veo Frontier jeje, bueno adiós por ahora


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada quiero disculparme con las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y los a quienes hice creer que lo había abandonado (creo que son pocos, pero de todos modos lo siento), creanme que planeo terminar esta historía sin importar a donde me lleve ^^ porque por el momento no tengo idea, es medio marciana, en fin disculpen i gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Ivychankasumi san: que bueno que le haya gustado mi intento de fic, se hace lo que puede y gracias por las observaciones, como había dicho hace tiempo que no veo Frontier pero me encanto y me anime a escribir porque siento que quedaron muchas cosas sin resolver.**

**Aladdin san: me alegra que este patetico intento de historia haya sido de su agrado y tal y como Ivychankasumi comento, Satou es un personaje de mi invensión, se trata del menor de los Minamoto, así que espero no les paresca muy empalagoso y le den una oportunidad.**

**LylsUniverse san: me alegra mucho que le haya gustado, encuanto a que se refería raanamon, me temo que tendra que esperar más para saberlo (sí es que aún sigue leyendo e interesado/a ¿eh?), es más creo que en este capitulo agrege más preguntas que respuestas ^^UUU, pero que se le va a ser eso es lo que mi musa me dicta, en fin espero que pese a la milenaria espera aún le siga gustando esto a lo que gusta llamar historía**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, este capitulo quise hacerlo más largo en compensación por taaaaaaaaaaaan larga espera pero creo que no lo logre muy bien que digamos, en fín... espero sea de su agrado y prometo tratar de actualizar más seguido (aunque no lo garatizo ¿eh?, la bendita universidad no me deja ToT) pues se de primera mano lo que se siente leer algo que permanece por siempre inconcluso TT_TT, bueno... espero disfruten este capitulo y que los que lean "esto" me tengan paciencia. Sin más que decir, al fic.**

¡ah sí! digimon ni ninguno de sus personajes (excepto Satou ¬¬) me pertenecen bla, bla bla, AL FIC

* * *

**PEQUEÑOS GRANDES SECRETOS PT. 2**

* * *

Kouichi, ya me voy a trabajar- dijo una mujer de unos 40 años o más, vestida con un traje (de falda) rosa, con una blusa blanca bajo el saco y zapatillas rosas también

Esta bien mamá, cuídate y suerte- respondió un joven idéntico a Kouji Minamoto, con la excepción de que este joven tenia el cabello corto y no podía amarrarlo en la pequeña cola alta de caballo como la del ex-guerrero de la luz, además de que la expresión de su rostro era más suave

Gracias hijo- respondió la madre del joven sonriéndole felizmente – hoy regresare temprano, así que no te preocupes por la cena, hoy la preparare yo- sonrió aun más la señora guiñándole un ojo.

Aun así puedo…- comenzó a protestar el joven

No Kouichi, deja que hoy yo me haga cargo ¿ok?- insistió la señora

Esta bien- accedió no muy contento el mayor de los gemelos

Muy bien, adiós amor- dijo Tomoko dirigiéndose a la puerta, después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, en forma de despedida

Adiós mamá- respondió Kouichi acompañándola a la puerta

¡AH!- exclamo la señora justamente al abrir la puerta, dándose media vuelta – antes de que se me olvide, Kouichi no sabes si Kouji se va a quedar con nosotros este fin de semana- pregunto la señora, tratando de ocultar lo ansiosa que se encontraba por oír la respuesta a esa pregunta, lo cual Kouichi siendo tan observador como siempre, noto casi al instante.

"_Mamá siempre se pone así de nerviosa con anticipación cuando llega el fin de semana"_ pensó el joven Kimura sonriendo ante la actitud de su madre _"pero supongo que es de esperarse, después de todo yo también suelo ponerme nervioso esperando que Kouji venga, y eso que yo paso más tiempo con él y se con anticipación si va a venir o no"_ pensó una vez más el ex-guerrero legendario de la oscuridad.

Y era verdad, a pesar de que hace 4 años había conocido a su gemelo y los había reunido a él y su mamá, tristemente los momentos que podían pasar los tres juntos como familia, eran pocos, _"y todo por culpa de él"_ pensó Kouichi con cierta amargura y enojo. A veces eso lo asustaba, esa furia y enojo que guardaba en contra de su padre, no solo por haberle arrebatado a su hermano, sino también por haberle arrebatado a este su madre y mantenerlos aún separados.

Por más que Kouichi trataba de ocultarlo o disimularlo, en verdad detestaba a su padre, no se atrevía a utilizar la palabra odio simplemente por miedo, ya que tenia la impresión de que si le ponía nombre a ese oscuro sentimiento que tenía hacía su padre, esa oscuridad no se detendría, se esparciría y lo consumiría todo…

Por lo general Kouichi solía ser una persona muy tranquila y pacifica, de buen corazón y sentimientos puros, Takuya y los demás a menudo bromeaban diciendo que no entendían como es que Kouji había sido el elegido de la luz y Kouichi el de la oscuridad, si sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas al elemento que les había tocado, pero Kouichi no lo veía así, el sabía la verdad…

Kouji siempre actuaba frió y distante con los demás, siendo sumamente calculador y analítico, pero en realidad, en el fondo su hermano era una persona muy calida, con una capacidad de amar, perdonar, preocuparse por los demás y de auto-sacrificio tan grandes que en ocasiones lo preocupaban bastantes (sobretodo la última), pues temía que su ligeramente hermano menor fuera lastimado, _"aunque por su forma de actuar, y esa coraza que parece haber construido a su alrededor, me da la impresión de que alguien más ya lo hizo, y varias veces"_ pensó tristemente el mayor de los gemelos, para luego jurar venganza en contra de quien quiera que fuera el culpable de…, suspiro derrotado, así era el…

Kouichi era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo, como para saber que sin importar la forma en que actuara o cuanto quisiera disimularlo, en realidad no era una persona tan dulce y serena a como le gustaba aparentar.

La verdad era, que el digispirit de la oscuridad no habría podido quedarle mejor a otra persona, porque si bien su personalidad era más extrovertida que la de su gemelo, y le costaba menos trabajo abrirse con las personas, hacer amigos o dar muestras de afecto, el ex-guerrero legendario de la oscuridad, al igual que Kouji, ocultaba lo que yacía en lo más profundo de su ser…

En el fondo Kouichi Kimura era una persona muy intensa, capaz de hacer daño a otras personas, si eso significaba la felicidad y seguridad de sus seres queridos (léase su mamá y su hermano); y eso también lo convertía en una persona capaz de guardar rencores por mucho tiempo, sin poder perdonar las ofensas en contra de su familia.

Kouji a menudo actuaba como el hermano mayor, cosa que a Kouichi no le molestaba dejar que hiciera en ocasiones como cuando: cuidando de que nada le pasara a Kouichi, ya fuera deteniéndolo cuando iba a cruzar la calle distraídamente y venía algún auto, llevándole un paraguas si llovía, recordándole llevar abrigo cuando hacía frió, tapándolo con una sabana si se quedaba dormido en el sofá, levantándolo temprano para que no se le hiciera tarde si tenía algo que hacer, o protegiéndolo con su cuerpo de ataques lanzados por antiguos digimons guardianes del digimundo que habían sido corrompidos (Cherpimon), etc.

Pero a pesar de esto, y de que para los demás en ocasiones era difícil recordar quien es el hermano mayor, Kouichi jamás lo olvidaba, él era el hermano mayor, tal vez por solo un par de minutos como Kouji solía recordarle cada vez que sacaba eso a la luz; y su deber era velar y proteger a su hermanito menor, porque a pesar de que Kouji era capaz de defenderse como el mejor ante cualquier ataque físico, su corazón…, su corazón era otra cosa.

A veces Kouichi era incapaz de dejar de imaginar cómo habrían sido él y Kouji si hubieran crecido juntos…. _"habría sido perfecto"_ pensaba con regularidad _"habría sido perfecto, porque habríamos podido ser nosotros mismos, sin necesidad de actuar diferente a como somos en realidad, por la necesidad de cubrir la falta del otro"_ pensaba con respecto a sus personalidades, _"habría sido perfecto, porque habría podido ser el hermano mayor, y él el hermano menor, propiamente dicho"_ pensaba en cuanto a su relación, _"habría sido perfecto, porque él habría podido conservar más su inocencia, habría sido capaz de mantener esa luz a la vista de todos, simplemente porque yo la habría protegido, lo habría protegido…"_

¡KOUICHI!- escucho a alguien llamarlo, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos, encantándose con el rostro ansioso de su madre

¿eh?- pregunto ininteligentemente el joven ex–guerrero de la oscuridad

Que si va a venir Kouji- repitió su madre

No lo se…- respondió el joven quedamente, mirando hacía otro lado – no he hablado con él- respondió

¿se pelearon?- pregunto Tomoko intrigada

No, ¿por qué?- respondió y pregunto Kouichi rápidamente, algo nervioso

Hmmm…- murmuro Tomoko con cierta incredulidad, observándolo detalladamente, como si tratara de encontrar algo - ¿entonces?- pregunto

Entonces ¿qué?- respondió Kouichi a la defensiva

Porqué no has hablado con él- insistió ella – el fin de semana pasado no vino, y tampoco paso a visitarnos esta semana, ni la pasada, y no ha llamado por teléfono, tu tampoco le has llamado o lo has ido a ver, así que ¿pelearon?- pregunto una vez más la madre de los gemelos, después de haber marcado sus puntos.

"_cuando hace eso, se me hace resulta obvio deducir de donde saco Kouji esa habilidad para argumentar, y sonsacar la verdad"_ pensó Kouichi con cierta pesadez.

¡NO!, por qué preguntas eso- exclamo rápidamente Kouichi algo alterado, lo cual solo provoco que su madre lo observara menos convencida.

¿entonces?- insistió la señora

Entonces ¿qué?- trato de hacerse el desentendido Kouichi, evitando los ojos de su madre

¿Por qué no han hablado?, ¿porqué no ha venido a casa?- siguio insistiendo Tomoko, haciendo enfadar a Kouichi con esa última pregunta

PORQUE ESTA NO ES SU CASA- grito el mayor de los gemelos al parecer molesto por algo

¡Kouichi!- exclamo Tomoko sorprendida ante el repentino enojo de su hijo, logrando que este se sintiera avergonzado por su reacción

Lo siento mamá, no debí de haberte gritado, por favor perdóname- se disculpo el joven ojiazul inmediatamente

esta bien hijo, pero dime qué paso, porque por lo que veo Kouji y tu sí discutieron-

No precisamente…- murmuro Kouichi volteando la cabeza para ver a todos lados menos a su madre

¿qué dijiste?- pregunto ella

Nada, eh… ¿qué no se te hace tarde para el trabajo?- pregunto el ex-guerrero legendario de la oscuridad, tratando de desviar la atención de su madre.

Kouichi…- murmuro en advertencia la susodicha cruzándose de brazos, dándole así a entender a su hijo, que no se movería de ahí hasta no saber lo ocurrido, razón por la cual el joven ex-guerrero de la oscuridad no pudo más que suspirar derrotado.

No peleamos mamá, es solo que ambos tuvimos exámenes estas ultimas dos semanas y…-

Han estudiado juntos antes, así que por que no intentas decirme la verdad esta vez Kouichi- lo interrumpió Tomoko

"_juro que a veces mamá parece tener un detector de mentiras"_ pensó para si mismo el peliazul, _"no hay de otra, tendré que decirle la verdad"_ concluyo.

La verdad era que sí el digimundo les había dado una ventaja a los gemelos de la luz y la oscuridad, esta bien podría haber sido que al estar tan ocupados salvando ese mundo (además de su propio posteriormente) y preocupándose por sus vidas y así como las de los demás, los gemelos no habían tenido tiempo de convivir suficiente tiempo juntos y actuar como verdaderos hermanos. Tampoco era como si no hubieran compartido momentos en el digimundo, solo que las veces que habían podido estar solos no habían sido muchas. Por lo cual no era de extrañarse que jamás discutieran o pelearan entre si, pues no se conocían lo suficiente, y su relación aun era tan frágil que ambos temían hacer o decir algo que molestara al otro.

Al volver del digimundo la situación fue prácticamente la misma, los gemelos apreciaban tanto el poco tiempo que podían pasar juntos que simplemente preferían aprovecharlo conociéndose más a fondo que discutiendo por tonterías; sin embargo con forme el tiempo paso y se conocieron mejor, para bien o para mal aprendieron a sentirse más cómodos el uno con el otro y a actuar como verdaderos hermanos, lo cual quiere decir que sus inexistentes peleas dejaron de ser eso, inexistentes.

"_aun puedo recordar la primera vez que nos peleamos"_ pensó Kouichi con una sonrisa, _"fue algo tan tonto"_ recordó avergonzadamente…

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_**Honestamente nunca antes había estado tan molesto con su hermano menor, estaba furioso, y lo que más le molestaba es que no podía entender (ni quería en estos momentos) como su pequeño sermón se había tornado en una pelea tan grande, al grado de estar a punto de volverse física.**_

_**Tommy y Zoe los miraban con miedo, mientras que J.P. trataba de evitar que Takuya se acercara a ellos y metiera algo de sentido en sus "cabezas huecas", como venia amenazando desde hace 15 minutos.**_

_**La discusión se había salido de proporciones, Kouichi estaba consciente de ello, pero eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a admitir, o por lo menos no en el momento.**_

_**¡ACASO NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE LO QUE HICISTE FUE ALGO INCREÍBLEMENTE ESTUPIDO! – grito colérico, el mayor de los gemelos, ante lo cual el menor no hizo más que virar los ojos en fastidio, como si estuviera ignorándolo, lo cual solo logro que Kouichi se enfadara aun más – SI QUIERA ENTIENDES LO PELIGROSO QUE PUDO SER, PENSASTE POR LO MENOS EN LAS CONSECUENCIAS, O SIMPLEMENTE ACTUASTE TONTAMENTE SIN PENSAR – grito una vez más, logrando que el joven ex-guerrero legendario de la luz, se enfadara igual o peor debido al ultimo comentario, pues una cosa era que le gritara y regañara por ser impulsivo, y otra por actuar sin pensar como si fuera…, fuera… ¡TAKUYA!**_

_**SUFICIENTE – grito Kouji molesto – HASTA AHORA HE AGUANTADO TUS GRITOS Y RECLAMOS PORQUE SE QUE ESTABAS PREOCUPADO, PERO YA ME HARTE, NI SIQUIERA SE PORQUE ESTAS TAN ENOJADO SI TODO SALIO BIEN-**_

_**POR QUE PUDO NO HABER SIDO ASÍ- grito Kouichi, negándose ha oír razones de su hermano**_

_**PERO FUE ASÍ, NO PASO NADA - argumento Kouji**_

_**ESE NO ES EL PUNTO- contradijo el mayor de los hermanos**_

_**ESE ES PRECISAMENTE EL PUNTO- discutió el menor de los gemelos, ante lo cual Kouichi simplemente no pudo más; era como si de repente todo se hubiera congelado, el sonido hubiera desaparecido y el mundo se hubiera tornado gris, dejando que se apoderara de él un deseo de acercarse a su hermano y zarandearlo o estrangularlo hasta que entrara en razón, hasta que comprendiera porque estaba tan molesto, porque no podía calmarse, hasta hacerle entender que si estaba tan enojado era porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de su hermano, su hermanito menor corriendo tras el ladrón que le había robado el bolso a Zoe, un ladrón que le doblaba la edad, y que probablemente llevaba un arma consigo, si estaba furioso era porque aun podía ver frente a él a su hermano con el ladrón en ese callejón hasta donde lo siguió minutos después, junto con Takuya y J.P., porque no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de ese ladrón amenazando a Kouji, su hermano menor con un arma, y porque por un instante, aunque solo hubieran sido unos segundos, creyó que su hermano había sido herido justo frente a sus ojos, solo para encontrarse con que Kouji había esquivado ágilmente el ataque y había sometido al atacante con un rápido y certero movimiento.**_

_**Chicos porque mejor no nos sentamos y relajamos- sugirió Takuya amenamente (cambiando su anterior actitud de calmarlos por la fuerza), al ver que las cosas se habían salido de control, pues Kouichi tenía sujeto a Kouji por el cuello de la camisa con ambas manos como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una pelea física (lo cual para ser honestos probablemente estaba dispuesto a hacer) y este miraba a su hermano mayor con un cierto brillo burlón en los ojos, como si estuviera retándolo a dar siquiera el primer golpe y salir ileso.**_

_**Por unos momentos hubo un silencio tenso, en el cual Takuya trataba de que Kouichi soltara a Kouji, y estos se seguían viendo el uno al otro, sin intensiones de disculparse o poner fin a la pelea.**_

_**Chicos, esto es ridículo, ustedes dos nunca antes habían peleado- intervino por primera vez Zoe, rompiendo el silencio**_

_**Eso díselo a él, esta exagerando- reclamo Kouji**_

_**¿Qué dijiste?- demando Kouichi, listo para hacerle saber a su hermanito que es lo que opinaba de lo dicho.**_

_**Lo que oíste- respondió Kouji desafiante**_

_**Ese hombre cargaba un arma Kouji, pudo haberte herido gravemente- exclamo Kouichi**_

_**Se defenderme- respondió su hermano menor con necedad**_

_**¡Pero claro!- exclamo Kouichi con sarcasmo – por que el GRAN Kouji Minamoto, es tan fuerte e independiente, que no necesita de nada ni de nadie, ahora hasta es inmune a las armas, y por lo tanto no le importan los sentimientos de sus amigos o FAMILIA- **_

_**¡KOUICHI!- exclamo Zoe asustada, volteando a ver, al igual que los demás, a Kouji con miedo, temiendo su reacción, sin embargo Minamoto simplemente se soltó del agarre de su hermano con un rápido y sencillo movimiento, separándose uno cuantos metros.**_

_**Se acabo- dijo claramente furioso y con frialdad, aunque Kouichi podía ver aun a través de las barreras del enojo que lo cegaban, otra emoción en los ojos de su gemelo, una infinita y profunda amargura – yo me largo- declaro el menor de los gemelos internándose en lo profundo del parque sin mirar atrás, dejando a un Kouichi estático, sumamente arrepentido por lo dicho, pues era consciente de que se le había pasado la mano con ese comentario. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en seguirlo, Takuya se le adelanto, corriendo tras Kouji, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche y desaprobación.**_

_**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/ **_

Esa, había sido su primera pelea, probablemente la pelea no había sido tonta o estúpida, pero si la forma en como las cosas escalaron fuera de control. Aún ahora, 3 años después de esa discusión, Kouichi no había podido entender como es que su preocupación y alivio, se habían tornado en ese inmenso enojo.

Ambos fueron muy necios en aquella ocasión, afortunadamente la pelea no paso a mayores, después de calmarse un poco (y dejar que Kouji se calmara también), Kouichi había ido a buscar a su gemelo para disculparse, encontrándolo platicando con Takuya, al parecer un poco más relajado (Kouji estaba recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, mientras Takuya hablaba con el, viéndolo desde abajo), al acercarse, Kambara se alejo, no sin antes advertirle con la mirada que por su propio bien, más le valía no lastimar a Kouji de esa manera otra vez, ante lo cual Kouichi simplemente le sonrió tratando de darle entender que tendría cuidado, contento de que su hermanito tuviera un amigo dispuesto a ver por su bien tanto como él mismo.

Después de eso, ambos se disculparon, Kouji admitió que tal vez y solo tal vez, la situación había sido un poco más peligrosa de lo que imagino y que probablemente la forma en la que actuó ante el sermón de su hermano no fue la mejor, pero que honestamente no se le ocurrió que a Kouichi lo perturbaría tanto lo sucedido, pues no estaba acostumbrado a que se preocuparan tanto por el (después de todo antes de que llegara Satomi, pasaba mucho tiempo solo y su papá siempre había confiado en sus habilidades para cuidarse asimismo), pero a su vez recalco que Kouichi debía entender que él era capaz de cuidarse bien solo, lo cual no quería decir que no necesitara de su hermano mayor, solo que no necesitaba que estuviera sobre el todo el tiempo como si fuera un bebé, que debía confiar en sus habilidades.

Kouichi por su parte reconoció que se había pasado con el último comentario y que lo sentía mucho, también estaba consiente de que probablemente había exagerado un poquito y ciertamente había sacado la discusión de contexto, admitió que tal vez había sido un poco sobre protector con Kouji, pero es que no podía evitar sentir que como hermano mayor (aunque sea por unos minutos), debía proteger a su hermanito y que durante todo este tiempo había sido al revés, Kouji era quien había cuidado de él todo este tiempo y las cosas no deberían ser así. Después de que Kouji lo reprendiera y le dijera que los hermanos se cuidan los unos a los otros sin importar quien es mayor o menor, las cosas se solucionaron. Kouichi prometió relajarse un poco y no ser tan sobre protector, siempre y cuando Kouji prometiera tener más cuidado y recordara que de ahora en adelante, ya no estaba solo.

Al joven ex-guerrero de la oscuridad, le gustaría decir que esa fue la primera y última vez que pelearon, pero no fue así, mas bien pareciera que esa discusión fue la puerta que abrió paso a muchas otras, lo cual para desconcierto de los demás, los hacía muy felices, pues ya no sentían como si caminaran sobre hielo delgado, sino que ahora podían ser ellos mismos, sin temor a que una diferencia de opiniones, comentario o discusiones los separara.

Kouichi, estoy esperando- llamo Tomoko, sacando a su hijo de su ensoñación

¿eh?- pregunto Kouichi, un poco desubicado

¿qué fue lo que paso entre tu y Kouji precisamente?- pregunto su madre pacientemente

Pues…, no lo se mamá, no hemos hablado desde hace 2 semanas- reconoció el gemelo de la oscuridad, tristemente

¿por qué?- pregunto su madre preocupada, tratando de descifrar lo ocurrido para de ver como resolver el asunto y levantarle el animo

No lo se…, tuvimos una discusión unos días antes, pero según tenía entendido, todo estaba bien entre los dos, a menos que Kouji en realidad siguiera molesto, y no haya dicho nada- medito Kouichi

Y a todo esto, ¿por qué pelearon esta vez?- suspiro cansadamente Tomoko, sus hijos no peleaban todo el tiempo, pero cuando tenían sus desacuerdos…, bueno suponía que era algo normal _"sobre todo porque no fueron criados de la misma manera"_ pensó Tomoko, recordando particularmente lo incomodo que resultaban los abrazos y besos para Kouji y la incapacidad de Kouichi para entender esa incomodidad por parte de su gemelo.

Una tontería…- suspiro Kouichi – no es importante- aseguro no muy convencido, creyendo que talvez después de todo sí era un problema, pero no queriendo hablar al respecto, mucho menos con su madre

Bueno, talvez lo que tu crees fue una tontería, sea importante para Kouji- insistió su madre, motivándolo a que hablara sobre ello.

Está bien- suspiro una vez más derrotado el mayor de los gemelos – recuerdas que hace aproximadamente 2 semanas quedamos de ir al parque de diversiones con nuestros amigos-

Sí- respondió Tomoko, haciéndole una seña para que prosiguiera

Pues ese día Zoe llego algo tarde y…-

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_**Llevaban aproximadamente media hora esperando a que Zoe llegara, pero la una vez guerrera del viento, seguía sin aparecer.**_

_**J.P. esperaba impacientemente, caminando de un lado para el otro murmurando una y otra vez escenarios creados del porque su amada no había llegado aún, siendo cada uno peor que el anterior.**_

_**¿Y sí le paso algo?, que tal si le robaron de nuevo, o ¡si la secuestraron!- exclamo sumamente alterado, palideciendo súbitamente ante aquel pensamiento - ¡Oh no! MI AMADA ZOE ¿QUÉ HARE?- grito prácticamente fuera de sí, llamando la atención de todos aquellos que tenían la desgracia de pasar cerca de trastornado chico.**_

_**Acompañando al joven, se encontraban: Kouichi, observando entre divertido y mortificado la situación; Tommy, el cual estaba cumpliendo la penosa obligación de disculparse con todos aquellos que pasaban por ahí para entrar al parque; Takuya, cuya labor parecía ser tratar de calmar a J.P.; y Kouji, quien caminaba en dirección a…**_

_**¿A dónde vas?- cuestiono el mayor de los gemelos, tomando a su hermano por sorpresa (sí es que ese saltito casi impredecible podía decir), a la vez que lo cogía del brazo y procedía a arrastrarlo de vuelta con los demás. Kouichi jamás lo diría en voz alta, porque Kouji probablemente lo mandaría al hospital, siendo hermano o no, pero en verdad le gustaban ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su hermanito, ya que esto quería decir que por lo menos con él, Kouji era capaz de bajar sus defensas lo suficiente, como para que lo tomara por sorpresa.**_

_**Kouichi…- murmuro el gemelo de la luz recuperándose rápidamente del pequeño susto que su hermano le había ocasionado, a la vez que se regañaba por haber bajado tanto la guardia; aunque a Kimura ciertamente le pareció que lo único que estaba haciendo era crear más tiempo para pensar en una buena excusa, cosa que confirmo cuando… -yo solo iba a… a…- trato Kouji, intentando hallar una excusa factible, pero… - a ningún lado- murmuro con pesadez – solo para después ver a unos cuantos metros algo que le dio inspiración – quería recostarme un momento bajo aquel árbol- respondió inocentemente, demasiado inocente en opinión de Kouichi pero bueno…**_

_**Está bien- permitió el mayor de los hermanos – pero más vale que no vayas muy lejos- advirtió**_

_**Sí mamá- respondió Kouji sarcásticamente a la vez que se encaminaba al frondoso y bello cerezo, en el cual recostó su espalda, cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerro sus ojos, dispuesto a gozar de unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.**_

_**Por otro lado, mientras Kouichi había estado platicando con su hermano, el antiguo líder de los ex- guerreros legendarios, logro tranquilizar un poco a su frenético amigo, haciéndole prometer que esperarían otros 20 minutos antes de ir a buscarla. Sin embargo Kambara no había contado con lo rápido que pasaría el tiempo, y lo impaciente que sería J.P., quien no había dejado de caminar de un lado a otro murmurando incongruencias.**_

_**Takuya simplemente dejo que esta vez Kouichi lo manejara, después de todo era bien sabido que él no era el más paciente de las personas, así que se dispuso a jugar un rato con Tommy a la vez que fastidiaba un poco a Kouji, quien permanecía bajo aquel cerezo, con los ojos cerrados y aquella aparente serena expresión, aparente por que la pequeña vena que palpitaba en su frente delataba el estado de ánimo del ex-guerrero de la luz, el cual era todo, menos tranquilo; y cuyas constantes invitaciones de su mejor amigo a jugar, no hacían nada para ayudar.**_

_**La única razón por la cual Minamoto no dejaba inconsciente a J.P. de una buena vez y acaba con el sufrimiento de TODOS, era por consideración, consideración hacía su hermano, el cual intentaba por todos los medios de calmarlo y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de soslayo en las cuales le advertía de las consecuencias que habría si hacía un espectáculo en público.**_

_**Justamente cuando Shimabaya iba ya por su centésima vigésima vuelta, y Kouji estaba había finalmente perdido la paciencia, habiendo decidido acabar con esto de una buena vez y sin importar lo que Kouichi pudiera hacer (ya después le pediría disculpas); Zoe ¡POR FIN! Llego.**_

_**La joven lucia agitada con el cabello revuelto, la frente sudorosa, respiración descolocada y ropa algo desarreglada; cosa que provoco que todos se preguntaran ¿qué diablos le había pasado?**_

_**Perdón… e-es que… mamá… bebé… reloj atrasado… celular…, lo siento…- trato de explicar la rubia sin mucho éxito, a la vez que intentaba recuperar el aliento.**_

_**Está bien Zoe, no te preocupes- la reconforto J.P., ofreciéndole un pañuelo – no llevamos mucho tiempo esperando- le aseguro**_

_**Solo 2 horas y 35 minutos en los que este- contradijo Kouji, señalando al mayor de los amigos – no dejo de murmurar y caminar de un lado para el otro volviéndonos locos, pero ni quien las cuente- concluyo**_

_**¡KOUJI!- lo reprendió el mayor de los gemelos por tan poco tacto, mientras le pasaba una botella (la cual había ido a comprar) a la única chica del grupo**_

_**Bueno en parte tiene razón- dijo Takuya apoyando a su amigo – por qué no simplemente nos llamaste para decirnos que ibas a llegar tarde, mínimo así cierta persona no se habría preocupado tanto- razono el ex-líder del grupo, lanzándole una mirada nada discreta al una vez legendario guerrero del trueno tras decir las palabras "cierta persona"**_

_**Bu-bueno… lo que pasa es que…- empezó sumamente avergonzada, ruborizándose al extremo**_

_**¡OIGAN!- grito J.P. molesto al ver a la rubia tan azorada – porque están siendo tan groseros, que no ven que Zoe está alterada- reprendió**_

_**No estamos siendo groseros- defendió Takuya**_

_**Simplemente estamos planteando lo obvio, pudo habernos avisado- concluyo Kouji**_

_**Ustedes…- mascullo el ex-guerrero del trueno dispuesto en salir en defensa de su amada**_

_**Está bien J.P.- intervino la rubia – estaba un poco apenada y por eso no pude explicarme pero bueno aquí voy- dijo tomando aire – verán lo que paso es que mi mamá tuvo que salir de la casa por un rato y como no había nadie más en casa tuvo que quedarme a cuidar al bebé, trate de llamarlos pero había estado escuchando música y no olvide cargar mi cel., así que se apago, y antes de que digan algo, la verdad es que no se me sus números por eso los tengo guardados y mi papá perdió su cargador así que se llevo el mío; en fin… mamá tardo más de los esperado pero según yo aún tenía tiempo de arreglarme o eso creí hasta que vi la hora en las noticias y me di cuenta de que la tormenta de ayer debió haber hecho que la luz se fuera en algún momento y mi reloj se reinicio. El punto es que… gomennasai- pidió la ex-guerrera del viento haciendo una gran reverencia, tras terminar tan larga explicación que dejo a todos perplejos durante algunos minutos - ¿chicos?- pregunto viendo sus rostros algún algo atontados - ¿están bien?**_

_**B-bueno, lo importante es que ya llego ¿no?, así que por qué no mejor entramos al parque de una buena vez- dijo Tommy alegremente, siendo el primero en reaccionar, y haciéndolo de una forma muy madura, algo curioso principalmente considerando que en realidad él es el más pequeño del grupo**_

_**Tommy tiene razón, mejor entremos ya antes de que se haga más tarde- sonrió Zoe, acercándose a Takuya y Kouji, para tomar a los desprevenidos chicos de cada brazo y mirarlos a los ojos de manera suplicante - ¿verdad que me personan?- pregunto –onegai- agrego ante su silencio, lo cual hizo que ambos se sonrojaran y desviaran sus miradas, sumamente avergonzados**_

_**H-Hai…- respondieron aún apenados y sin verla**_

_**¡Qué bien!- exclamo la rubia sumamente contenta, arrastrándolos de camino a la entrada del famoso parque, siendo seguida por J.P., quien lloraba sin consuelo al verla tan cariñosa con Takuya y Kouji; Tommy, el cual trataba inútilmente de consolarlo; y Kouichi quien en esta ocasión había sido el encargado de disculparse con la gente una vez más.**_

_**Cuando finalmente parecía que finalmente entrarían al ya tan mencionado parque, Zoe se detuvo de golpe y pego un grito, soltando los brazos de los jóvenes que hasta entonces había llevado a rastras, dio media vuelta y emocionada, y sin recato alguno se lanzo hacía el menor de los gemelos, quien solo pudo retroceder un paso ante el "peligro", siendo ya demasiado tarde, pues la rubia se le había colgado al cuello, casi mandándolos al suelo, de no ser por sus increíbles reflejos.**_

_**¡Cómo pudo habérseme olvidado!- exclamo la joven y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar acerco su rostro al del joven Minamoto (el cual la veía entre asustado, confundido y apenado), depositando un suave y gentil beso en su mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios – Felicidades Kouji- murmuro sonrojada, tras separarse un poco y mirarlo a los ojos, aún sin soltarlo**_

_**PERO QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO- rugió J.P prácticamente lanzando a Minamoto hacía un lado, lo cual a este no le hizo mucha gracia y dispuesto a cobrar venganza avanzo hacía el, siendo detenido por Takuya, el cual lo sujetaba fuertemente por los brazos tratando de alejarlo. Zoe por su parte miro todo aquello que sucedía sin entender nada, hasta que recordó lo sucedido, y que TODOS (incluyendo a las personas que entraban al parque) la habían visto…, su cara se torno más roja si es que eso era posible y hasta parecía que salía humo de sus orejas**_

_**E-esperen… ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAN!- grito, ganándose una vez la atención de sus amigos y de cuanta persona pasaba por ahí, sin embargo a pesar de ser el momento más bochornoso que pudiera recordar, la rubia se mantuvo firme y se dispuso a explicar aquel GRAN mal entendido – y-yo solo… q-quería… felicita a-a Kouji por ga-ganar e-el torneo regional de Kendo y pa-pasar a las nacionales- termino casi a punto de desmayarse por los nervios**_

_**WOW KOUJI- grito Takuya sumamente emocionado, siendo el primero en recuperarse - ¿de verdad ganaste?, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?, debiste habernos avisado, habríamos ido a apoyarte, ¡ESTO ES GENIAL!- continuo el ex-guerrero del fuego, siendo seguido por J.P. y Tommy, quienes también felicitaron al menor de los gemelos, y al igual que Takuya se encontraban muy emocionados, todos los estaban, todos con excepción de Kouichi, quien…**_

_**¿Por qué no dijiste nada de esto a mamá y a mí?- pregunto con seriedad y cierta frialdad el mayor de los hermanos. Tenía los brazos cruzados en una clara muestra de enojo y en sus ojos brillaba aquella molestia que Kouji había aprendido a identificar como la calma antes de la tormenta.**_

_**No pensé que fuera importante- respondió el menor, dejando a sus amigos de lado y caminando hacía su hermano, después de todo, no los quería involucrados en lo que sabía vendría**_

_**¿Cuándo fue el torneo?- sin embargo Kouichi no se percato de esto o si lo hizo simplemente no le importo, pues dirigió esa pregunta hacía Zoe, la cual no pudo evitar retroceder asustada ante aquella expresión en el rostro del generalmente siempre calmado Kouichi; cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al hermano de este**_

_**Le preguntas a ella o a mi- exigió saber, tratando de desviar la atención de su hermano de vuelta a él, cuando Kouichi se ponía así (y más por s culpa), era mejor que él lo tratara solo**_

_**Bueno, en vista de que a mí no me dices nadas, creo que no tengo de otra más que preguntarle a otras personas sobre mí propio hermano- rugió molesto, asustando a algunas cuantas personas**_

_**Ehhh… este… chicos- trato de intervenir el líder del grupo, viendo venir hacían donde iba llegar todo esto; siendo olímpicamente ignorado por los gemelos de la luz y la oscuridad**_

_**No empieces Kouichi, como puedes creer que de entre todos a la única que decidí decirle algo sería a Zoe, en especial si no quería hacer un escándalo de ello, no sé cómo se entero- concluyo el menor de los hermanos, haciendo oídos solos al reclamo de J.P. por el comentario implícito sobre la rubia**_

_**¡ah!- exclamo sarcásticamente Kouichi, al parecer lejos de calmarse – entonces eso lo arregla todo, no querías hacer una gran cosa del torneo y simplemente decidiste no decirnos, claro es comprensible- prosiguió Kimura mirando fijamente a su hermano antes de decir lo siguiente – lo que no entiendo es por qué no nos dijiste nada después, ¿cuándo pensabas hacerlo?, ¿antes del nacional?, ¿después?, ¿nunca?, ¿por qué Kouji?, ¿te avergonzamos?, ¿fue por papá?, ¿por qué?- insistió – siempre es lo mismo contigo verdad, cuando haber avanzado, estando acercándonos, vas y haces estas cosas. No dijiste nada cuando quedaste en primer lugar en el ranking de estudiantes de tú escuela, ni cuando ganaste el festival deportiva, de hecho a ese ni nos invitaste, tampoco nos llamaste cuando te fracturaste el brazo, colapsaste por fiebre en educación física o terminaste en el hospital tras el accidente en el laboratorio de química, y ahora esto, ¿por qué?- demando saber, su voz sonaba llena de enojo pero a la vez, Kouji pudo detectar que su hermano, se encontraba sumamente dolido…**_

_**Kouichi…- murmuro Zoe tristemente, expresión que fue compartida por el resto de sus amigos, y ellos que había creído que los gemelos eran extremadamente unidos. Kouji por su parte, no pudo más que bajar el rostro y ocultar sus ojos entre sus cabellos, él sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, de lo que no estuvo hasta ese entonces consiente, era de cuánto daño le causaba a su hermano todo esto; y aún así, el…**_

_**¡contéstame Kouji!- reclamo tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo, ante lo cual el susodicho simplemente se dejo agredir sin levantar la vista - ¡mírame!- ordeno el mayor, siendo consciente de que una vez más, estaba perdiendo el control, sin embargo al igual que las veces anteriores, se veía incapaz de recuperarlo.**_

_**Kouichi tranquilízate- pidió Takuya, siendo el único que se atrevió a acercarse y que ahora tomaba sus muñecas tratando de forzarlo a soltar a su hermano menor – suelta a Kouji- ordeno perdiendo la paciencia al ver que no podía deshacer su agarre**_

_**no tiene que ver contigo…-**__** respondió el gemelo de la luz con un murmullo apenas audible, pero el cual ante ese tenso silencio, capto la atención de los presentes**_

_**¿Qué?- cuestiono Kouichi confundido, lo suficiente como para soltar su agarre y retroceder 2 pasos**_

_**No tiene que ver contigo, mamá o papá-**__** continuo quedamente aún mirando hacía el suelo – es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo- exclamo con un poco más de fuerza, el joven Minamoto lucía avergonzado por aquello que estaba diciendo o iba a decir – simplemente se me olvida…- comentó, como aquel que no quiere la cosa**_

_**¿qué es lo que se te olvida?**__**- pregunto Takuya sin poder detenerse**_

_**Que ya no estoy solo-**__** respondió Kouji automáticamente, alzando el rostro pero sin ser capaz de ver a su gemelo a los ojos todavía – que no hay necesidad de que todo el tiempo sea independiente, que ahora debo rendir más cuentas a más personas, y… que ahora hay personas a las cuales tal vez no les sea un inconveniente saber y asistir a los eventos en los que participo- termino, finalmente viendo esos ojos tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes a los suyos.**_

_**Realmente…- empezó Kouichi ya calmado, tras unos minutos de silencio – papá no tiene idea de lo que dejarte todo ese tiempo solo te hizo ¿verdad?- comento sin intención alguna, como si solamente estuviera estableciendo un hecho. Ahora se sentía tan mal por la forma en que había actuado, por alguna razón siempre olvidaba que pese a tener todo lo material que pudiera desear, su hermanito había vivido gran parte de su vida sin mucho de lo más importante.**_

_**No fue tan malo como lo quieres poner, además tenía que trabajar, no podía estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de mi- **_

_**Eso no lo justifica Kouji- remarco el mayor de los gemelos – si iba a llevarte con él, debió prestarte más atención, no arrastrarte por medio Japón sin consideración alguna y esperar que te cuidaras solo-**_

_**No exageres- protesto Kouji**_

_**Mamá también trabaja y a tenido que hacerlo todos estos años, tenía que mantenernos a mí y a la abuela, pero no por eso paso menos tiempo conmigo, siempre procuro darme estabilidad y cariño- continuo el mayor**_

_**¡Oye! Tampoco es como si papá no hubiera sido cariñoso conmigo, a parte no puedes comparar mi situación con la mía- reclamo Kouji indignado en nombre de su padre – tu y mamá tenían a la abuela, mientras que papá y yo nos encontrábamos solos, además sabes bien que sus trabajos son diferentes y tienen distintas exigencias, a parte papá como casi cualquier hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo cuidarme-**_

_**Pues entonces no debió haberte llevado, todo habría sido mejor si te hubiera dejado con nosotros- discutió Kouichi**_

_**Ahora estas siendo irracional, piénsalo, tú mismo me dijiste lo difícil que fue para mamá mantenerte solo a ti, ahora imagina como habrían sido las cosas si a parte de ti, también hubiera tenido que mantenerme a mi- concluyo fríamente Kouji**_

_**¿Por qué estas justificando a papá?- quiso saber el ex-guerrero de la oscuridad – sí las cosas eran tan malas, no pudo simplemente habernos llevado a los dos y ya, así al menos nos habríamos hecho compañía el uno al otro-**_

_**Probablemente- concedió Kouji el último punto – pero primero que nada, no estoy justificando a papá, solo estoy diciendo las cosas como son y segundo realmente crees que eso habría sido lo mejor, Kouichi fuiste testigo de primera mano de cómo mamás se sentía sin saber nada de mía, ahora multiplica ese sentimiento por dos-**_

_**En eso tienes razón- tuvo que admitir el mayor de los gemelos – sin embargo Kouji, no puedes olvidar que de no ser por lo del digimundo, jamás te habrías enterado de mi existencia o de que mamás está con vida, porque es obvio que papá no tenía ni la más mínima intención de decírtelo-**_

_**Eso no lo sabemos con certeza- negó Minamoto – además en tu caso es lo mismo, de no ser por la abuela, probablemente tampoco te habrías enterado de mi existencia porque así como dijiste, era obvio que mamá no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de decírtelo- continuo antes de que su hermano lo pudiera interrumpir**_

_**Qué ahora vamos a pelear por esto- resoplo Kouichi en cansancio, la verdad es que estaba harto de discutir, pero si había un rasgo en personalidad que ambos compartían era su necedad, y ninguno de los dos jamás retrocedería en un enfrentamiento de ningún tipo**_

_**Claro que no- respondió el menor de los gemelos, al parecer también cansando – es solo que…- lo que sea que el ex-guerrero de la luz iba a decir, fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, el cual le indicaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje. Minamoto metió la mano derecha en el pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro que cargaba, abrió su celular y en un principio leyó el mensaje con esa desinteresada e impasible aura que casi siempre parece rodearle, para después abrir los ojos un poco más en ¿preocupación?, y leer el mensaje con un mayor frenesís; Kouji termino de leer el mensaje inmediatamente, volvió a guardar el celular y dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, deteniéndose un momento al recordar que no se hallaba ahí solo – algo paso, me voy a casa, así que ustedes entren y diviértanse ¿de acuerdo? Ya quedare con ustedes otro día- y sin más el peliazul les sonrió levemente haciéndoles ver que no era nada grave, para después disponerse a correr**_

_**¡Espera!- exclamo Kouichi tomando a su hermano por la muñeca izquierda antes de que saliera corriendo - ¿qué paso?, ¿era mamá?, ¿le paso algo?- pregunto preocupado, después de todo él aún no tenía celular y era común que cuando sabían estaban juntos o Kouji iba a quedarse en casa (como ese día), llamaran al celular de su hermano por si cualquier cosa.**_

_**Ah…, no, este…- respondió el menor apenado, con un gesto poco propio de él y más de su buen amigo Takuya Kambara, pues paso su mano libre por detrás de su cabeza, la posos sobre la base del cuello y avergonzado por no haber aclarado las cosas antes y preocupar a su hermano, se dispuso a explicar – era papá, cuando dije que iba a casa no me refería…- trato de explicarse un poco incomodo por lo que iba a decir – a mi casa- concluyo con dificultad**_

"_**A su casa" pensó Kouichi con pesadez, debió haberlo asumido, sabía que de lo contrario Kouji habría dicho "tenemos que volver a casa" y no "me voy a casa". En ocasiones como estas eran en las que la realidad de los hechos lo golpeaban, eran hermanos, gemelos, sin embargo no compartían el apellido, jamás compartieron una infancia y por mucho que quisiera creerlo no compartían habitación, no compartían mucho de sus vidas, ni siquiera, ni siquiera…**_

_**Es verdad- murmuro sin darse cuenta, y justo ahí fue donde cometió el error – olvide que mi casa no es la tuya- **_

_**Tras esa frase el silencio se creó una vez más, ni Zoe, Takuya, Tommy o J.P. dijeron nada, consientes lo que esa aparente pequeña e inofensiva frase podía contener, lo única que hacía era esperar a ver cuál sería la reacción de Kouji ante lo dicho…**_

_**Pero pese a todo posible pronostico, el alguna vez guerrero legendario de la luz no reacciono violentamente, simplemente permaneció ahí de pie durante algunos minutos con una expresión difícil de identificar en su rostro, una que sí alguien que lo conociera bien, hubiera tenido tiempo de analizar, habría identificado como, dolida…**_

_**Sí- murmuro el peliazul con aquella monotonía que sus amigos ya no estaban tan acostumbrados a oír en su voz (pues conforme avanzaban los años la usaba menos), logrando así sacar a su hermano bruscamente de sus pensamientos, haciéndole darse cuenta de que lo último que había dicho había sido dicho en voz alta y de cómo podría haber sido interpretado debido a la discusión previa**_

_**Kouji…- trato de hablar con él, para explicarles que no…, que nunca diría…**_

_**Tengo que irme- respondió el mencionado – nos vemos luego ¿ok?- prosiguió como si nada hubiera pasado, como si entendiera, solo que…**_

_**Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Kouji había salido corriendo, perdiéndose entre la gente.**_

_**/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/**_

y eso fue lo que paso- termino de contar Kouichi obviamente omitiendo uno que otro detalle, después de todo no es como si pudiera decirle a su mamá sobre el digimundo y cómo en realidad se conocieron sus hijos

¡Ay hijo! ¿en verdad crees que tu hermano está bien después de todo lo que sucedió?- pregunto Tomoko, preguntándose como solía hacer en ocasiones, ¿en qué se había equivocado?

Bueno… hable con él esa noche y trate de disculparme, pero me dijo que todo estaba bien y que no había problema- se defendió el mayor de los gemelos

Y tú le creíste- insistió su madre

Pues…- dudo el ojiazul, consciente de que por lo menos para él no se había sentido como si todo estuviera arreglado, pero quería tanto dejar ese estúpido episodio atrás y creer que todo iba bien, que…

¡Aja!- exclamo Tomoko, como aquel que grita ¡Eureka! – y apuesto a que no han hablado desde entonces- adivino

H-Hai- respondió Kouichi no viéndole sentido a mentir ahora

Ahhh…- suspiro la mujer fingiendo pesadez – creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es ir a ver a tu hermano, hablar claramente, disculparte apropiadamente y explicarle que no quisiste decir lo que pareció que dijiste-

Tienes razón pero…, sabes que…- trato de objetar el mayor de los gemelos, ante la idea de ir a esa casa

Lo sé hijo- interrumpió su madre – y Kouji también lo sabe y lo entiende, por lo tanto sí haces ese sacrificio y vas a verlo, lo comprenderá y aceptara más fácilmente ¿ok?- concluyo la mujer con una enorme sonrisa guiñándole un ojo a modo de despedida, mientras abría la puerta - ¡ah! Y Kouichi- lo llamo a punto de cerrarla – ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero aún así quiero que lo recuerdes- dijo atrayendo la atención de su hijo – tu padre y yo nos separamos por decisión mutua y fue por eso que se llevo a Kouji, de hecho…- pauso la señora a la vez que una sobra parecía caer sobre sus ojos – el no es el malo de la historia Kouichi, por favor no lo olvides- y con esto dicho, Tomoko cerró la puerta.

Mientras tanto, el joven ex-guerrero de la oscuridad, permaneció de pie ahí en el pasillo, reflexionando sobre lo que había ocurrido y la conversación con su madre.

La verdad es que desde antes de hablar con ella, ya sabía que tenía que hablar con Kouji, sin embargo no había estado muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema, y ahora…

No quiero ir- se dijo asimismo, consciente de lo petulante que sonaba y de cómo esa frase parecía propia de un niño de 5 años y no de una adolescente de casi 16, y sin embargo era la verdad, no quería ir, no quería poner ni un pies en ese lugar en el que probablemente se encontraría con… "ese señor", aquella persona a la que menos quería ver en el mundo. – cómo puede mamá perdonarlo, cómo puede Kouji siquiera…, después de lo que hizo, cómo…-

**Porque son blandos, débiles de corazón, porque a pesar de todo, ellos no lo entienden Kouichi, no lo entienden como yo**- respondió una voz grave y profunda que parecía rebotar en los rincones más oscuros de la casa

¿Quién está ahí?- exigió saber Kimura, acercándose a la puerta y tomando uno de los paraguas que ahí se encontraban - ¡responda!- demando una vez no hubo recibido respuesta, a la vez que caminaba lentamente y con precaución por aquel pasillo, que ahora le parecía más oscuro, largo y frío de lo normal

**¿A caso ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no me recuerdas?-** cuestiono la voz resonando por todas partes, de alguna forma haciendo que la oscuridad aumentase al igual que el frío –** Yo no te olvide, como hacerlo, el tiempo que pasamos juntos, el que lo eligieras a pesar de cuanto sufriste mientras él vivía la vida perfecta, como olvidar que me abandonaste por su culpa, que lo escogiste por encima de mi-** continuo la voz al parecer agarrando fuerza con cada palabra, aumentando así su… ¿odio?

PERO DE QUE…- una vez Kouichi hubo dado la vuelta, se vio incapaz de continuar con las palabras que iba a decir, pues frente a él se hallaba una criatura que jamás creyó volvería a ver y mucho menos en este mundo, un criatura la cual habría rezado por no conocer; ese largo cabello rubio opaco, esa armadura negra con ojos y esas espadas color carmesí que alguna vez brillara con la sangre de su hermano…

**¿me extrañaste Kouichi?, porque yo sí-** dijo con una vil sonrisa aquella creatura de sus pesadillas que ahora se encontraba frente a él, era…

Duskmon…- susurro Kouichi Kimura incapaz de creer aquello que se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos, simplemente no podía ser.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**¿Continuara?**_

* * *

bueno como les dije eso es todo por ahora ¿les gusto?, ¿alguien se ha hecho alguna idea de que es lo que pasa? (porque yo no estoy todavía muy segura ToT) en fin... en esta ocasión creo que el último "flash back" me quedo muy largo, pero es que quería profundizar un poco más en como va la relación de los gemelos en este spin off mío ¿ustedes que opinan?, además de que por ahí les deje unas pistas de cosas que pasaran más adelante ¿pueden encontrarlas?, bueno porfis comenten y denme su opinión para ver si vesto sigue siendo interesante por que según mi cerebro sip ^^, bueno eso es todo por hoy bye.


End file.
